


Scream

by Moe89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>""Urla per me, Lydia." Più che una domanda quello era un vero e proprio ordine, che la fece fremere di piacere. "Continua pure a so-" le parole le morirono in gola quando sentì le labbra di Peter posarlesi sull'interno coscia. Con malizia il moro la morse leggermente, facendola contorcere fra le lenzuola. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream

Lydia inarcò la schiena per andare in contro al tocco esperto di Peter. Le grandi mani del lupo le carezzarono il ventre piatto fino ad arrivare al bordo di pizzo degli slip neri.  
Con un sorriso famelico Peter si abbassò a leccarle i capezzoli, prima uno e poi l'altro, fino a farglieli divenire turgidi e doloranti. Quando lei gli passò le dita tra i capelli e gemette il suo nome, il licantropo non riuscì a trattenere un ringhio: voleva farla sua. Doveva farla sua. Lydia, come in risposta hai suoi pensieri, gli prese un dito e se lo porto sul clitoride, muovendo i fianchi contro il suo polpastrello in una muta - ma dannatamente esplicita - richiesta.Il lupo sibilò e contrasse i muscoli per trattenersi quando sfiorò con gentilezza il sesso della rossa.  
La ragazza lo aveva stuzzicato per tutto il giorno, indossando abiti succinti e leccandosi le labbra ogni volta che lo fissava. Alla riunione del branco gli si era addirittura seduta in grembo, usando come scusa la mancanza di sedie, e gli si era strusciata contro con movimenti impercettibili dei fianchi che lo avevano fatto impazzire di piacere e frustrazione.  
"Urla per me, Lydia." Più che una domanda quello era un vero e proprio ordine, che la fece fremere di piacere.  
"Continua pure a so-" le parole le morirono in gola quando sentì le labbra di Peter posarlesi sull'interno coscia. Con malizia il moro la morse leggermente, facendola contorcere fra le lenzuola.  
Sentendo la lingua del lupo su di sè, Lydia non riuscì a controllarsi. "Di più Peter, voglio di più" lo pregò con voce rotta di desiderio. Il lupo dentro di lui si agitò orgoglioso nel sentire il disperato bisogno che la sua donna provava nei suoi confronti. Si sollevò e l'attirò a sè, Lydia aprì le gambe in un invito spudorato. Gli occhi gli divennero blu all'istante. Le sollevò i fianchi e, con una spinta secca, entrò in lei.  
Si mosse con un ritmo brutale, spronato dai gemiti sempre più forti di Lydia. Non gli era mai parsa così bella come in quel momento: con i capelli arruffati, le unghie che gli graffiavano con foga la schiena, le labbra schiuse e gli occhi velati di desiderio. Una voce dentro di lui gli gridò "mia". La voce del lupo. La sua voce.  
Quando sentì l'orgasmo arrivare, strinse ancora di più la presa sui suoi fianchi; le sarebbero rimasti i lividi. Bene. Venne dentro di lei ripetendole con voce roca di desiderio: "Urla per me, Lydia."  
Questa volta la biondo fragola urlò.


End file.
